Gumball Discovers Fanfiction
by TheForgottenSoldier
Summary: When Darwin shows Gumball a fanfic of one of their favorite movies: Alligators on a Train, the two become sucked into the very interesting and very strange world of Fanfiction. *CANCELLED*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Another day at the Watterson house and Gumball has spent the whole day on the computer looking up viral videos.

"Seen it. Seen it. Seen it," he repeatedly said to himself as he clicked through each video. "Seen it. Seen it. Se-Oh wait, haven't seen this one." He clicked on the video only to be stopped by an age gate.

"Aw what?" Gumball groaned to himself, "Guess I'll have to find another one," he said, oblivious to the fact that he could just click the "View Anyway" button.

A few more minutes passed and he was really getting bored, his head rested on his palm, ready to nod off…

"Gumball, Gumball! Check this out!" Darwin ran in the room shouting, snapping Gumball out of his drowsy trance.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Okay, first a question."

"Shoot."

"Have you ever heard…" Darwin paused for effect, "…of fan fiction."

"Nope."

"It's stories from people on the Internet that are based off of things they like, like movies, games, cartoons…"

"Okay?" Gumball said, not understanding the fuss Darwin was making over this.

"And people just write this stuff during their own free time," Darwin said, still excited.

"I still don't get why I should care," Gumball said in a dull voice.

Darwin sighed and got straight to the point, "I found one that was based off of "Alligators on a Train" called Alligators on a Train 2: More Chomping!"

Gumball gasped, "Dude, no way."

"Yes way!"

"Dude look it up, look it up!"

Darwin rushed to the computer, accidently knocking Gumball off the computer chair.

"Hey!"

"Sorry." Darwin typed in the URL and got to the site; a long wall of text appeared on screen. Gumball got up from the floor and saw the screen, immediately groaning.

"Reading? You didn't tell me there would be reading!"

"Dude, I told you people WROTE this stuff!"

"Yeah but I thought you would read it to me or it was like an audio reading or something."

"Just read it."

"Fine," Gumball purposefully knocked Darwin out of the chair and sat down. "But if I'm not entertained in 10 seconds, I'm closing out of the page."

**-10 seconds later-**

"Oh my god, this is awesome!" Gumball said, completely into what he was reading.

"Told you," Darwin said.

"It's like…the movie…but it's in words."

"It's the sequel we never got!

"The awesome sequel we never got."

In only a few minutes, Gumball got to the end of the first chapter.

"Dude, there's another chapter."

"Click it," Darwin whispered.

Gumball clicked and read the chapter, with Darwin reading over his shoulder. The fic was 10 chapters long, each chapter just as cheesy and awesome as the movie. The two were still amazed that a normal person just wrote this.

It was close to dinner time and Gumball and Darwin were nearing the end of the tenth chapter. Their eyes were glued to the computer screen; they're faces getting closer for the anticipation of what would happen. The tens-

"Gumball, dinner is ready!" Nicole Watterson shouted from downstairs.

"Okay coming!" Gumball shouted back. "Dude we have to finish this," he said to Darwin.

"Let's read faster!" Darwin suggested.

-One faster read later-

They finally were getting to the end, with smiles on their faces, but their smiles disappeared once they saw the following Author's Note at the end:

**[To be continued]**

Gumball and Darwin were at a loss. They wanted to know how they could follow up with story as soon as it updated.

"It says it was updated on February 23, 2014. That's today!

"Duh. Look," Darwin pointed on the screen. "There's a follow button. Click it."

Gumball clicked it, but it only led to a page saying "Need an account". They got to the sign up page and brainstormed ideas for a user name.

"How about Gumball and Darwin?" Darwin suggested.

"Too obvious. How about…" Gumball began typing, "**CatandFishKungfuMasters**"

"That's so dumb…it's perfect! Darwin exclaimed. They continued to set up their account, putting a profile pic of themselves in their kung fu outfits and linked to their email.

"Okay, we're set," Gumball said. The fic was now on the follow list.

"Gumball! I said dinner was ready, I won't say it again!" Nicole yelled.

"We'd better get down there," Darwin said.

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

"Dude I can't wait for the update," Gumball excitably said.

"I know, me too," Darwin added.

Nicole, Anais, and Richard remained confused at the dinner table with what those two were talking about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Once the bus stopped at the bus, Gumball and Darwin ran into the house and on their way to the computer.

"Hi mom!" Gumball said quickly running past her.

"His Miss Mom!" Darwin said as well.

The two got into the room and turned on the computer to check their email for any updates on the fic they read yesterday. Unfortunately, there was no email alerting them of an update.

"Well this suck…" Gumball sighed.

"Maybe we can read another story," Darwin suggested.

"Not a bad idea."

For the next 10 minutes, they looked through the archives to find something to read until the updates for Alligators on a Train 2: More Chomping. A few they found were funny oneshots that gave them a quick chuckles and some were those "dark" and "serious" takes on the movie, which they weren't particularly fans of.

And then they came across one that had a very strange title: "**Alone Time with the Alligators**".

"**"Alone Time with the Alligators"** huh?" Gumball said, "What do you think it's about?" Gumball asked Darwin.

"Probably having alone time with the alligators so the heroes can beat them up and save the day!"

"And look," Gumball pointed at the screen, "It says it's rated M."

"For MEGAAWESOME!" Darwin shouted.

"Awesome!" The two shouted at the same time. "I can't wait to read this!" Gumball said.

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

The room was completely quiet after the fic was read. Gumball and Darwin's mouth literally dropped and they were shaken up from what they read. It wasn't the megaawesome story they thought it would be. Instead, it was a very detailed and disturbing lemon that involved hints of bestiality with alligators. It took them awhile to realize that M stood for mature and the term used for what they just read was "lemon".

After an even longer silence, comtemplating why someone would write that, Darwin broke the silence by saying, "I think that's enough Internet for today."

"But what about the update for Alligators on a Train 2?"

"No, no," Darwin pulled Gumball from the computer, still traumatized from what he read, "That's enough Internet for today."

* * *

**The chapters in this fic will be short and is updated often.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Yes! Darwin, get over here quick! The fic finally updated," Gumball called out. They were in the library at their school during study hall. The librarian immediately shushed Gumball after he called out for Darwin.

"Well how am I supposed to let Darwin know to come here if I don't yell for him?" Gumball asked the librarian.

"You do realize you're in a LIBRARY right? And you're friend is right next to you."

Gumball, surprised by this, quickly turned to Darwin and showed him the updated fic. The two were very attentive towards the chapter until it ended. That made them go crazy about a new chapter again. Not knowing what else to do, they looked at the reviews for it. Most were positive ones like **"lol tots funny" **and **"this is great"**. One in particular though confused them: **"Tina is such a Mary Sue -_-"**.

Tina was one of the characters in fic. Gumball and Darwin weren't sure what it meant for Tina to be a Mary Sue. Was it a compliment or an insult.

Instead of simply searching on the Internet they decided to bother Bobert which such a simple question, which again can be easily searched on the Internet.

"Hey Bobert, what's a Mary Sue?" Gumball asked.

Bobert, clearly annoyed as he was in the middle of reading a book, responded, "You know you can just search that on the Internet, right?'

'Yeah, but the Internet can't answer in a cool robot voice," Gumball answered.

Bobert sighed, "Searching through databases. Search for definition of Mary Sue…Answer found. Mary Sue is a literary term meant to represent a character that is too simplistic and or perfect and caters to the reader in very lazy fashion by coming off as too relatable with little to no flaws. It is advised that when writing to avoid creating this type of character."

"Hmm, interesting," Gumball said, even though he didn't really sound interested.

"Is there anything else you need," Bobert said, hoping Gumball would say no.

"Nope. Thanks again."

"Finally…"

Gumball sat back down with Darwin and a thought crossed his mind. "You know what Darwin, we should write our own fanfiction."

"That's not a bad idea. It could be like a gillion chapters," Darwin said.

"With lots of action!"

"And drama!"

"And action!"

"And romance"

"And bad buttery." Gumball received a look from Darwin after saying that, "What? It's not like I can say the other word. Mom would kill me for cursing."

"It's not like she's here, she wouldn't find out."

"Dude, it's Mom. She'll find out. Now, let's write that fanfiction." Gumball hovered his fingers over the keyboard but then his mind went blank. What would he write? What would it be about? How would it start? How would it end? There was only one way to find out how to write a fanfiction.

"Hey Bobert! How do you write a fanfiction?"

"Oh dammit…" Bobert muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was one hour until bedtime and Gumball and Darwin were at the computer, stressing out.

"Okay Darwin, time to write up the first chapter before bed," Gumball said. Both him and Darwin were staring at the computer screen; the blank white page on the monitor illuminated the boy's faces. Not a single word was one there.

"So…what do you we do?" Darwin asked.

"Uh," Gumball pondered. "Oh I know, the title!"

Just as Gumball felt something coming to mind, he instantly lost it.

"Okay, I'm stumped. Got anything Darwin?"

"Nope."

"Well I want to post something…Wait, I got an idea!"

A few minutes of typing and Gumball had words on the page. The title was simply called, **"Untitled"** and underneath was one sentence, **"To be continued"**

"There," Gumball said, "That will show them that we have something in store for later.

"Great idea. We can dream about ideas tonight and something for tomorrow."

They uploaded the so called "chapter" and went to bed.

** [The Next Day]**

The two woke up in excitement to see if anyone posted on their fic. There were 7 responses and they all generalized to, **"Where's the story?"** and **"Booooo!"**

"What? I don't understand…" Gumball said confused.

Darwin turned around to see Anais walking down the hallway to get breakfast

"Anais, Anais, could you help us please?" Darwin called out.

She groaned, "What do you want? It's too early for your antics

"Quick sis, do you know what Fanfiction is?" Gumball asked. He was desperate to figure out why people were upset.

"Yeah sure, I guess."

"Okay," Gumball took a deep breath.

**[One explanation later]**

Anais stared at Gumball and Darwin in a way that the stare itself was calling them stupid.

"So let me get this straight," she began, "You post a fic that doesn't even have a chapter, but a disclaimer and you're wondering why people are mad at you?"

"Yeah."

She sighed, "Move." She sat on the computer chair and hovered her hands over the keyboard.

"When you submit a chapter, actually WRITE A CHAPTER! It's common sense." She said to Gumball and Darwin.

"Oh Anais, you of all people should know we lack some of that," Gumball said.

"It's true," Darwin added.

"Until you guys actually get some ideas, I'll be the ghost writer for the first chapter."

"Ghost writer? So you'll be dead?" Gumball asked.

Anais face-palmed herself, "You know what? I'm not even going to explain it. Just tell me the basics of what you want in the first chapter and I'll write out the rest. You have a title?"

"Nope." Darwin said.

"Ugh…"

"How about **Alligators on a Train 2**?" Gumball suggested.

"That's been used a lot," Anais said.

"**Alligators on a Train: The Sequel**?"

"Used a lot."

"**Alligators on a Train: 1 Plus 1**?"

"…"

"Wait, I got it. Alligators on a Train, but this time, it's Humans on a Train and the Alligators are fighting back, cause they're the good guys this time." Gumball said.

"Dude that sounds awesome. Write about that Anais!"

"Incredibly stupid, but not much stupider than the original movie, so I guess it's fine," Anais muttered to herself.

**[30 minutes later]**

"Okay, I uploaded it, now do the other chapters yourself. I'm getting something to eat.

Gumball and Darwin look at the computer screen to see 1000 words typed up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was study hall at Elmore High and instead of studying or reading books like everyone else, Gumball and Darwin were working on the next chapter of their fic, high off the praise they got from the first chapter (which was only 2 reviews, both saying "good!")

"Oh oh, and the alligators do a karate kick on the human and is like 'Hiyah'," Darwin suggested.

"Awesome, totally adding that in. Dude, chapter 2 is going to be so cool."

Right behind them, the Eggheads approached them and Egghead 1spoke up, "Excuse me fellows, but could you please quiet down, my brother and I are trying to study for our test in trigonometry and-"

"What was that? It sounded like I heard math," Gumball said as he continued to type.

"Um Gumball, that was the Eggheads," Darwin said, tapping Gumball's shoulders.

"Eh, same thing."

"Gumball, they're behind you."

He spun around in his chair, seeing the Eggheads with their arms folded, displeased.

"Oh h-hey Eggheads," Gumball greeted nervously. "What's up? I was totally joking about saying you sound like math…"

"Hmph," Egghead 2 grunted.

"Yes, hmph indeed," Egghead 1 added. "Anyway, please quiet down."

"Sorry, it's just we're so excited about writing our fic!" Darwin said.

"Fic?" Egghead 1 asked.

"Do you mean _fanfic_?" Egghead 2 added on.

"Yeah!"

"Well would you look at this brother. It seems we're not the only fanfiction writers in this school," Egghead 1 told Egghead 2.

"You guys write fanfics too?" Gumball asked.

"Why yes. Matter of fact, we are part of Critics Unite."

"What's that?"

"It's an organization of fanfic reviewers that sort out the good from the bad fanfics on the Fanfiction." Egghead 2 said with a hint of smugness. "We're the top ten in that organization."

"Did you hear that Darwin? We could get our fic read by an organization!" Gumball said, getting giddy.

"And get good reviews!" Darwin exclaimed

"And be popular on the site!"

"That has yet to be seen," Egghead 2 said.

"We have to read it first and then give it our honest review. What's your fic called?"

"Humans!" Gumball started.

"On a Train!" Darwin finished.

"Yes, very…amusing. Egghead 1 said, unimpressed. "Well we'll be sure to read after school once my brother and I are finished our studies. Taa taa gentlemen."

"Yeah, tattoo to you too," Gumball said.

The Eggheads rolled their eyes and went back to their table.

"Darwin, we have to double time it on this chapter. We need to get it ready for the Eggheads."

"Totally. Now add the part where the alligator says, 'time to get chomped!'."

"Adding it!" Gumball sang.

* * *

**Now I feel I should address this right away. This fic is a PARODY; which means I'll be MAKING FUN of EVERYTHING in the Fanfiction community as a whole. No one will be left out. That's what the following chapters will be. Just don't take it seriously, learn to laugh at yourself. And who knows, you may learn something by the end of this fic. Until next time…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Dude! Dude! We got a new review and it's from the Eggheads!" Gumball yelled at Darwin while he was napping. He immediately woke up in excitement like a kid on Christmas…over a frickin' fanfic review.

The two checked their email and immediately followed the link to the review posted by **EgglighthenedFanficWriters2**, which was without a doubt the longest (and possibly most stuck up) username they ever saw, but then again, they didn't even know what enlightened meant in the first place.

The review went like this:

**This story is a true disgrace to the sacred art form of Fanfiction. There is an absolute lack of ethos, pathos, and logos. The characters lack depth and are not relatable** **in any way whatsoever. The complete disregard of common sense in this story is so blatant and combats the intelligence of the common audience. And you call yourselves writers? 0 out of 5 stars and I'll be sure to inform StckupCritic69 to check out this fic so he can consider putting this in the AOAT Awards for Worst fanfic.**

Gumball and Darwin's hearts sank in disappointment and they began to tear up.

"He said we had absolute lack of…those 3 things," Gumball said, choking up (and also unable to pronounce ethos, pathos, and logos). "We're failures!" Gumball and Darwin started to sob and bawl and whine and cry and it all caught the attention of Anais who was walking down the hall.

"What are you guys going on about?"

Gumball answered, stammering like an idiot, "So-so-someone ga-ga-gave a-a-a ba-ba-"

Anais slapped him to calm him down, "Now stop blabbering and tell me what's got you and Darwin crying.

"Someone on Fanfiction gave us a bad review!" Darwin exclaimed.

"Really? Really?! That's why you're upset?"

"…Yeah…."

Anais sighed, "Let me see this review." She moved the two boys out of the way and looked at the review. "Guys, it's just a review. A pretentious one, but a review nonetheless. Just take it as constructive criticism and let it go.

"B-But he criticized us," Gumball said.

"That's unacceptable!" Darwin added.

"There's nothing wrong with anyone criticizing you. It's just the way they criticize you. There's a mean way and a kind way and it quite obvious tha-"

But before Anais could even finish her thoughtful explanation, the two ran out of the room.

"_Sometimes I feel like I'd be better off talking to a bunch of ants" _Anais thought.

Anais followed them, seeing them run towards the door.

"Where are you guys going?" she asked.

"To the school to confront the Eggheads!" Gumball shouted

"It's 4pm. School's been closed for an hour," Anais said.

"Then we'll go his house!"

"We don't know where he lives," Darwin pointed out.

"Then we'll wait till tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow's Saturday."

"Gosh Darnit!"

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

* * *

**-Monday-**

Gumball and Darwin marched down the hallway to confront the Eggheads that gave them a poor review. They saw the two brothers laughing near their lockers.

"And so I said, 'How could the monkey be faster than light, when he's heavy?'" Egghead 1 laughed while telling the joke, causing his brother to laugh as well.

Gumball approached the Eggheads from behind and said in a menacing tone, "Hey Eggheads!"

"Yes?" The Eggheads responded simultaneously.

"No, I meant that in a derogatory way," Gumball sighed.

"How did you know how to use that word in a sentence?" Darwin asked.

"What word?"

"Derogatory."

"I…I don't really know. Anyway, Eggheads or should I say **EgglighthenedFanficWriters2. **Darwin and I demand you apologize and give our fanfic a good review!"

"A good review?" Egghead 1 said.

"For your fic?" Egghead 2 continued.

"You must be insane. That thing was atrocious."

"A terrible."

"Unexcusable!"

"Oh yeah?" Gumball exclaimed. "Well you're stupid.

"You're stupid!" The Eggheads said at once.

"No you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Apologize!" Darwin yelled.

"Not until you become better writers!"

During this argument, Penny walked by overhearing it all.

"Did someone say 'writer'?" Penny asked.

Gumball turned around at the sound of her voice. His heart thumped. His breathing quickened. His brain was thinking of things to say while I at the same time trying to controlling his hands that kept shaking uncontrollably.

He finally snapped out of it and put on his cool face, "Why yes Penny. You did hear writer, which I am."

"So am I," Darwin said over Gumball's shoulders.

"You can check out my work on Fanfiction. I'll send you the link in an email babe." Gumball said, trying to sound smooth and impressive.

"Oh wow! That's so cool that you're a writer! I'll check it out when I get home. Anyway, I'll catch you later," Penny said, walking off.

Gumball looked at Darwin and said, "Chicks love writers.  
"You didn't mention me though," Darwin said.

"Oh I didn't? Sorry buddy. I was just in the zone and I totally forgot."

"Um correction," Egghead 2 interrupted. "You aren't writers!"

"Shut up, you spoon!" Gumball yelled.

The entire hallway got quiet and everyone stared at the arguing group.

Principal Bown's voice soon came over the intercom:

**[Gumball, Darwin, and the Eggheads! Report to my office immediately!]**

"Gosh darnit!"

* * *

**Check out my Twitter for updates on my fanfics! The link to it is on my profile.**


	7. Where I've been

**Author's Note: Normally I don't like using making Author's Notes as chapters, but since this is probably the only way to fully update my followers on what's going on (as far as I know) here's what's happening…**

** I've been gone for a while, due to a lot of…personal issues that me kept me from focusing on my writing. Once I got back into the swing of things I decided to make a decision. I have decided to move on from Fanfiction, but not from writing as a whole. I just enjoy writing my own works now instead of writing stories based off of other properties. I don't use DeviantArt anymore either.**

** Currently, I am now on FurAffinity, my username being DevilishlyHandsome49. My profile on there, contains, SFW and NSFW entries, so that's a warning to any of my younger followers or those who do not like NSFW stuff. Pleas leave a "fav", comment or "watch" me on there if you like, its very appreciated. I've also made a FictionPress account today. All my new contact information can be found on my profile. **

** One of the things I'm uploading on my FA page is a complete fix-up of my story, "Spring Love, Summer Pain". The whole story will be uploaded in chapters, with all the grammatical errors fixed and certain things in the story rewritten. The overall plot will be left alone. I'm also currently part of a team working on a project called, "Project Nakti". The info for all of this can be found on my profile. **

** This story, along with "In August" has been cancelled, due to the lack of ideas I had for it and the passion for those stories dying away. Sorry for the inconvenience. The stories will stay up though.**

** I will be completing "Love Choices" and then that will be the last story of mine I'll finish on Fanfiction.**

** Even though I'll stop writing stories on Fanfiction, I'll still help you out with a story of yours if I have the time :)**

**Once again, please go to my profile for more details. See you all later!**


End file.
